


moving on

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-War, Romance, this is just sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: Kakashi tells the most important person in his life about Iruka.





	moving on

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic like... really busted my ass to write so.... i hope y'all like it
> 
> it's pretty short and i have another short one ready to go so i'll post that within a few days :)
> 
> as always, my fic isn't in a series but it all exists within the same canon-compliant universe ❤️

_ I’ll never forget you or Rin, but I think that, for now, I’m going to move forward with some new comrades. _

 

Kakashi sat down in front of the memorial and took a deep breath.

 

“So, Obito, I’ve been seeing someone. I mean, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, but… it hasn’t meant anything. Or at least… I wouldn’t let it mean anything.” 

 

“I was hoping you’d let me tell you about him.”

 

A sunbeam hit Kakashi’s face and he smiled.

 

“He’s a teacher. He chose to stay a chunin because he likes working with the Academy children, and let me tell you he is… he is  _ so  _ good at his job. He has such life in his eyes when he talks about his students; even Sensei’s son, actually especially Sensei’s son, who you know can be… trying, sometimes.”

 

“He’s not like we were, Obito. Well, I guess he’s more like you than he is like me. He has a good heart; he cares about his comrades just like you. He’s kind, and he’s fiercely loyal.”

 

The sun was hitting midday, and Kakashi was grateful he had given Team 7 the day off to prepare for their upcoming mission.

 

“I guess I should tell you about how we met; it’s nothing special, really. He’s close with Asuma, and the Hokage has been pushing me to interact more with people, so I went to dinner and Iruka, that’s his name - Iruka, he was there, and we walked home, and he invited me in, and now it’s gone on in that way for a few years, off and on. He’s had others, who could give him more than I could, and one who gave him less than what he deserved, but I think it’s time… I think I’ve had more than enough time to be sure of him.”

 

Kakashi took a deep breath and ran his hand through his own hair.

 

“Oh, Obito I’m just. I’m so scared.” He could hardly raise his voice above a whisper.

 

“The last time I let myself feel this way was with you, and I loved you - I loved you so much - and I lost you. I don’t think I can do it again. The pain of it almost… well, you know, don’t you?”

 

He wiped his face as the tears began to fall.

 

“He could forgive me, though. He would forgive me all my wrongs. He would take on my burdens as if they were his own. I wouldn’t even have to ask.”

 

“The biggest thing - the biggest thing you have in common, Obito, is that you believe the best of me. You see in me a person that I never thought I could be, but that I want to become for you both.”

 

Kakashi stood up, leaving the flowers he had brought to his former boyfriend placed on top of his name.

 

“Obito, I will never stop loving you. There will always be a part of my heart that belongs to you; how could there not be? But it’s time to open my heart again. I’m not doing anyone any favors by not moving on.”

 

“I love you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 


End file.
